Episode 7008 (9th February 2009)
Plot Tony sits in a darkened flat, the place completely trashed since Carla's departure. Gail worries about Joe's finances and offers him a loan. He refuses her. Kevin is worried about Sophie and Ben. Sally reassures him that Ben's a nice boy. Jason arranges a surprise Valentine's trip to Tenerife for Becky. Sally, Rosie, Sean and Fiz are frustrated with Julie for leaving her keys inside her factory locker. Maria approaches discovering that Tony and Carla haven't turned up. Maria's concerned having witnessed Carla's flight from Tony the night before. Gary and Tina talk awkwardly over the garden fence. Tina thinks Gary is just being nice so she'll change her statement. David comes out, immediately defensive when Gary accuses him of controlling Tina. Julie decides to check on Tony at the flat. Martha gives Ken a kimono, the best gift he's had in ages. David and Tina argue about Gary. Tina explains the difficult position David's put her in. She doesn't believe what he feels for her is love. Tina admits to Graeme that she's been lying for David. Graeme tells Tina it'll be the end of her and David if she tells the truth. Ken is reluctant to talk about his family with Martha. Julie knocks on Tony's door. Appearing unkempt, Tony opens the door and gets his keys as requested. Julie is shocked by the mess noticing blood on Tony's feet. She asks after Carla but he shuts the door in her face. Rosie helps Sophie prepare for her date with Ben. They giggle, for once happy sisters. Kevin's surprised to discover Ben is a nice lad. Tina is terrified when Len enters the kebab shop and locks the door, intimidating her into telling the truth. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Len Windass - Conor Ryan *Martha Fraser - Stephanie Beacham *Ben Richardson - Lucien Laviscount Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Quays *Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Exterior and interior hallway *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Canal *Martha Fraser's boat - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Julie finds Tony bloodied and alone at his flat; David fails to realise how much of a problem he has created for Tina; and Kevin worries about Sophie as she prepares for a date. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,730,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2009 episodes